Seymour Crider
Seymour Crider, preferred to be known as simply Crider, is the main antagonist in Barbie: The Princess & the Popstar. Crider is Keira's greedy and selfish manager. He is a former singer who sang as a boy on "The Chipper Chipmunk Show", but his career ended when he was 14 because his voice became deeper due to puberty. One of Crider's ideas to become rich was to marry Duchess Amelia, as she is a rich woman. Instead, he tried to steal the Diamond Gardenia to pay for a comeback concert for himself. Rupert, his foolish assistant, tries to help him to do so, but Crider is stopped by Keira and Tori. He is voiced by Peter Kelamis. Physical Appearance Crider has brown hair and light brown eyes. He usually wears an animal print jacket, a purple sweater and a pink shirt with a yellow tie. His pants are red and he wears gold boots. His outfit allows him to glide through the air. At the tea party at the castle, he is shown wearing a black jacket, a yellow sweater and a light yellow shirt with a purple tie; his pants are black, as well as his boots. He always wears a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold bracelet in his right one. At the end, after Tori and Keira transform his hairstyle and his outfit, he wears a light blue version of Tori's tea party dress, light blue gloves and wears a big blonde wig with blue bows. Quotes *''"Keep that little diva in line, he says! How am I supposed to make that whiny warbler do anything? She runs the show like a drill sergeant!"'' *''"Wonderful show tonight, Keira dear, your best ever! I had chills!"'' *''"I love show business!"'' *''"Please... don't call me Seymour!"'' *''"But surely, you must've been a ballerina! That form, that grace..."'' *''"I'm taking off, baby! Like a supernova on top of a shooting star!"'' *''"I have had it with playing nurse maid to that primadonna! I've got a new career to watch."'' *''"Picture it, Rupert, up there in lights: 'Crider, the legend returns'!"'' *''"Now, let's see: expenses, write new songs, back-up singers, a swagger coach, gold fillings... No, no, no! Diamond fillings!"'' *''"And that was that. My singing career was over, kaputt, finished! A has-been at 14!"'' *''"You can't handle this! But you can handle the broadcast... all by yourself!"'' *''"You know, you work so hard! Perhaps you should take a break and let ME run things!"'' *''"That yappy pigs still owes me forty bucks!"'' *''"Things were different when I''' was a star!"'' *''"So long, suckers! Gotta fly!"'' 'Trivia *He hates to be called Seymour and always gets annoyed when he hears someone call him that. *Like Preminger from Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper, he steals a kingdom's money supply and tries to marry a royal. *When Tori uses her magic hairbrush on his hair, his hairstyle is similar to Queen Ariana's from Barbie as The Island Princess, just blonde, and his gown is similiar to Tori's formal dress, just blue. *He is shown with violet highlights in his hair in the storybooks. *For his role as Seymour Crider in Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar, Peter Kelamis was nominated for the "Best Voice" award for the 2013 UBCP/ACTRA Awards, but he lost to Nicole Oliver. She who won for playing Gailbreak! in The Littlest Pet Shop. Category:Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:American Characters